


Sam Wilson is gonna make it through this conversation if it kills him

by nevermindirah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is a human being, Samtember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: Prompt from this college AU prompts post: "you live in the room next door to mine and you have been playing the mountain goats very loudly for the past five hours. are you. i mean. are you okay."





	Sam Wilson is gonna make it through this conversation if it kills him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr four whole years ago! Finally putting this on AO3 in honor of reaching 500 bookmarks of other people's fics as a reminder to myself that sometimes I write things too and maybe I could consider doing that some more.

Sam started at the knock on his door.

His legs were stiff. How long had he been sitting like that?

"Coming!" he said as he eased his way down from his bed.

He certainly didn't hobble to the door or anything though. Nope, no incompetent sad sack here. Sam was an adult human capable of adult human things like feeding himself and moving around and not getting dehydrated from crying.

When he got to the door and opened it, he realized he hadn't put any thought into who might be on the other side, just as he saw the sexiest little white boy –

The tiniest sexiest white boy he'd seen every so often in the dining hall last year but had never met.

"Uh, hey, what's up?"

Yeah, you've got this, Sam! That was a whole sentence, yeah. Not an awkwardly long pause at all.

Tiny Sexy White Boy was suddenly bright red. Huh.

"Hey, so, uh, I live next door? And, uh, it's just that you, well, I noticed you've been playing the Mountain Goats pretty loud for, like, a while now. Are you. I mean, uh, are you ok?"

Sam Wilson did not cry just then, no he absolutely did not.

By some miracle he managed instead to be charming, grinning sheepish at this very serious, very seriously handsome person in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"Well, I am, in fact, gonna make it through this year if it kills me. If that's what you're asking."

They both laughed.

Wait, what? Was he really that smooth?

This weekend could not possibly get any weirder, could it?

Because Sam could swear that Tiny Sexy White Boy was making sexy eyes at him. Not like looking at him with eyes that were sexy, though that too, but like looking at him intentionally sexy-like.

Ok, he really needed to leave his room more often, get out, remember how to be around people. Also say something out loud again before it got weird. Well, weirder.

"I'm Sam," he said, sticking out his hand. That had just been on the back of his neck. Was it sweaty?

Nope, it was perfect, enjoying the sexiest handshake of its life just now. "Steve. It's good to meet you, Sam, glad you're ok."

"Yeah. Yeah, it's good to meet you too. And thanks. Just been a weird few days, you know?"

"Oh move-in weekend stress is real. I was at the bookstore earlier, checked Snapchat while I was in line with my 40 pounds of knowledge, saw a bunch of my best friends were all hanging out without me. Thing is, I know none of them are like that. I think they all legitimately lost track of who they'd talked to about meeting up. I just, it's like starting senior year has us all losing our shit a little."

"I'm sorry, man, that sucks."

"It's ok, I mean, I got my angsting out listening to your music."

"Oh that's how it is?"

"Yeah that's how it is."

They were on a roll, this was starting to get flirty, Tiny Sexy Steve was smirking, don't fuck this up Sam.

"Hey –" "Oh, um –"

Tiny Sexy Steve had been slowly fading to pale from his deep blush earlier, and just then the red came racing right back. Which Sam chose to take as a sign that everything was going to be goddamn fine.

They both laughed a little. Tiny Sexy Steve was definitely giving him sexy eyes.

"Hey listen, what are you doing for dinner?"

Fuck yeah Sam Wilson, adult human who can flirt and make small talk and hit on sexy boys like this Steve who maybe might turn out to be a good person who he doesn't regret spending time with.

"I think I'm taking you out," Steve said. "Gotta thank you properly for arranging the angstiest meet cute of all time."

It was only in Sam's head that he grabbed Tiny Sexy Steve by the arm and hauled him in for a kiss right there on the spot. In reality, which Sam was suddenly looking forward to spending a lot more time in, he waited a respectable three hours and then allowed Steve to haul him in for the best damn first kiss he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on Tumblr if you want to reblog!](https://nevermindirah.tumblr.com/post/129498264139/sam-wilson-is-gonna-make-it-through-this-year-and)


End file.
